


Arthur and the Snakes

by RogueWhisper



Series: Valiant: Arthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWhisper/pseuds/RogueWhisper
Summary: This is a retelling of Season 1 Episode 2 From Arthur's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Set During: Valiant. (follows the plot) I tried to get the dialogue as close as possible.
> 
> I love Merlin. And I hope you guys like this story. Maybe I'll make a set of Merlin one shots, if I can find the time.
> 
> There's some slashyness if you squint. I don't see them as lovers, but I feel like they're really close friends. However I cannot help but feel like they could be together at some point.
> 
> there are probably some grammar mistakes since this is unbetad.

The first day after Merlin became my manservant, I decided that he needed to know how to fight. That's why we were on a hill outside the castle just after dawn. He was wearing some training armor we lent to the younger knights, it barely fit him. He was finally properly protected, with his sword in his sheath when I said "Ready?" The look on his face told me he wasn't. His response only strengthened my belief that this wouldn't go well. "Would it make any difference if I said no?" But I couldn't have anyone serving me, if they were incapable of defending themselves. So I told him honestly, "Not really." and swung at him.

I called out the places I would aim. It started easily enough "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Shield. Head." He seemed confused at the last one, mumbling "head?" as my sword came down upon his helmet. "Come on Merlin. You're not even trying." "I am" came his frustrated reply. "Once more. Left. Right. Left. Head." A groan followed my last strike and a whine of "Oww" I knew we had to keep going. "Come on Merlin. I've got a tournament to win."

His remark of "Can we stop now please." only aggravated me. I came after him even faster. The last few blows left scratches on his helmet, and he collapsed onto the ground. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." He looked so relieved just lying there, so hopeful. "Is it over?" I nearly felt bad for him, but he needed to learn. "That was just a warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

I was pleasantly surprised that Merlin wasn't a total loss at putting my armor on. He was starting to grow on me, but he wasn't moving fast enough. "You do know that the tournament starts today." I said stiffly. "Yes, sire." Merlin responded amiably. He looked as nervous as I felt. I could feel him shaking. "Are you nervous?" he wondered while adjusting my halberd. I wasn't yet used to the way he would babble. Not really paying attention to what he said. The simple fact that he was talking seemed to keep him from flying apart at the seams. "I don't get nervous." was my answer. He looked shocked, "I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up?" I barked at him. I was used to having quiet before a tournament. I was worried about winning and making my father proud. I could not lose and I could not deal with Merlin right then. I knew I was being an ass, but he didn't understand how hard I tried not to be nervous. I thought I was going to puke or hit him, possibly both. "Aren't you forgetting something...? My sword." He fetched it for me swiftly enough. But the damage was done. I was unsettled and I knew that it would show in the tournament.

Day one of the tournament had nearly finished when Merlin started babbling again. It was almost as if whatever he thought just flowed out of his mouth. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." A few moments later the man wandered over to my tent, offering me congratulations and saying that he would see my later. I didn't like him, and was glad that he didn't stay long. Merlin's comment of "Creep." was spot on.

That reminded me. "For tomorrow. You need to repair my shield. Wash my tunic, and clean my boots. Sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail." I rattled the list off as I strolled away from my servant. I wish I could have seen the overwhelmed look on his face.

The next morning, when Merlin showed up with everything done I was suspicious. "You did all this on your own?" "Yes, Sire." I still wasn't willing to believe that he could be of any use to me. So I tested him. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." It was amazing. Merlin did it perfectly. "It feels much better. Not that it could have got any worse." I praised. "I'm a fast learner." he eagerly replied. "I hope for your sake that's true." because if it isn't, I'm going to box your ears you happy looking idiot, I kept the last part to myself since it would probably cause an argument and I wanted to save all my energy for the fight. "Good luck." he said. He's known me three days and he's already wishing me luck. As we left the room my only hope was that he wouldn't turn into a boot licker like my last man servant.

It was after lunch and Merlin was redressing me. His presence was grating less on my nerves. I was starting to recognize his scent. He had started babbling again. I was beginning to notice a pattern. He would start talking whenever he started rechecking my armor. "You're telling me you've got to fight that?" "Yes. And he's strong as a bear, but he's slow." "Ah and you're fast." He sounded awe struck. I confirmed his thoughts with "Exactly", but what I wanted to say was how did you survive this long?

I had retired for the evening when Merlin came to with a strange story. I had to repeat what he had said but it didn't sound any less insane the second time around. "You. You chopped its head off." Merlin seemed sincere though. "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius. You can see the puncture wounds on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. He had to cheat." He believes what he's telling me, I thought to myself. That was hard enough to take in, but believing that the snake was magic. I couldn't believe his story, it was too farfetched and I knew my face reflected my disbelief.

"Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot." "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin was still insisting that Ewan had been bitten by a snake under Valiant's control. Merlin had to know that it was against the knight's code to cheat in any way. "I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he was cheating." I had to keep Merlin from going off the deep end. He would end up dead if he ran around spouting stories about magic shields. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious he'll tell you what happened."

I couldn't believe that Merlin was pushing this issue so hard. Was he afraid that I would lose if I fought Valiant? "If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield. It's the only was he can beat you." Aha! So Merlin was worried about me losing the fight. "Look at it." He had picked up the snakes head. "Have you ever seen any snakes like it in Camelot?" I stared at it. Hard. But nothing even close came to mind. So I held it in my hands, hoping that touching it might help solve the mystery. I had to agree that it was a strange creature. That didn't mean it was magical, perhaps it had stolen away in one of the knights saddle bags or something.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." The way Merlin said it made me feel sad again. I knew the kingdom wasn't all that fair in some areas, but I planned to change that when I was king. "I wouldn't lie to you." His eyes bored into mine. He was relentless, Merlin was. It was almost as if he knew how to manipulate me, what things to say or do to get me to help him. Or maybe I was reading too much into this. But I had to make sure he knew how serious this situation was.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." He didn't falter, his eyes never left mine. I don't even think he blinked, "I swear it's true." I couldn't stall any longer. I had to make a decision, did I believe him? This boy who saved my life, and was trying to again. Or did I cast him aside, because he was just a servant. I realized the latter is what my father would have done and I knew I couldn't do that. So I said "Then I believe you."

I asked my father for an audience the next morning. I told him that I had reason to believe that Knight Valiant had cheated during his fight. I was standing with Merlin when he was escorted in by our guards. My father stalked in, ever the powerful war lord "Why have you summoned the court?" I always wondered why he was so curt with all his subjects, myself included. I moved to stand in front of him, I felt Merlin hovering behind me. I think he was more afraid of this than I was. I could not let him down though; I did believe his story about Valiant and with Ewan to back me up this whole matter would be swiftly resolved.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." There I said it. Even though I was confident in my conviction I knew my father would be terribly skeptical. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" My father had never liked magic, and for a knight to use it would be the most dishonorable thing imaginable in his eyes. "My, lord this is ridiculous. I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" If the situation hadn't been as dire I might have snorted. Of course he's not going to confess father, he's cheating with magic. "Do you have any evidence?" Sometimes my father could be a bigger idiot than Merlin. Why would I have come to him without some kind of proof? "I do."

I gestured to Merlin, who was still holding onto that ghastly serpent head. He stepped forward and presented it to my father, who inspected it as I had last night. Knight Valiant certainly looked furious about the fact that we had it. This situation kept getting stranger and stranger. At my father's order Valiant presented his shield and I drew my sword. "Be careful, my lord." I highly doubted that Valiant would attempt to attack my father, but I still didn't know what his intentions were.

My father ran his hands over the shield, but the snakes were still. I could tell that he was still considering my allegations but Valiant was probably going to win this round. I was beginning to think that I should have waited until I spoke to Ewan about this. Just then Gaius entered. "We need Ewan, Find out what's happening." "As you can see my lord, it's just an ordinary shield." I heard Valiant say. I saw my father's trust in me breaking apart.

I voiced my earlier thought, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." I snapped angrily. This wasn't right; I knew that Valiant was cheating. I knew that Merlin was right. I don't know how I knew, but I did. "Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" my father always asked the hard questions. I played my trump card. "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." All I needed was Ewan to corroborate my story and Valiant would be punished for practicing sorcery. That was when I realized I didn't hear Merlin's breathing next to my ear. Oh right, he was talking to Gaius.

"Where is this witness?" My father was beginning to look more receptive to my charges. "He should be here." I turned and noted that Knight Ewan, wasn't there and I felt the dread in my stomach crawl up into my throat. I shot my father a panicked glance and marched towards Gaius and Merlin. They had to hear what had been happening, had to know that we were going to lose Valiant without Ewan. "Where's Ewan?" I questioned Merlin. That had been what I'd set him over to discover after all.

Merlin didn't look happy. He even sighed before he answered. Sighing was never a good sign. "He's dead." My heart stopped. No, Ewan couldn't be dead. I could not be humiliated like this. Father would disown me, and Valiant would go free. My father's angry snarl of "I'm waiting" had me freezing for the second time in my life. I seemed to be freezing a lot lately. I had to accept that we had lost. Merlin and I would have to defeat Knight Valiant some other way.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." That statement had the expected effect of my father stalking towards me, growling "So, you have no proof to support these allegations." I knew what would come next. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?" "No." as he turned away I refused to give up. I knew we had lost but I had to try, since he'd still be angry at me. "But my servant fought the snakes." "Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight, on the word of your servant?" the look of disgust he shot me shook me to the core. It was then I realized that he believed this to be the most dishonorable thing a knight could do. "I believe he's telling the truth."

I wanted Merlin to know that I believed him. I wanted him to know that no matter what my father said, my confidence in him wouldn't waver. I just hoped that he wouldn't be beaten for it. Valiant just had to butt in, couldn't he see that this wasn't about him anymore. "My Lord am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" a boy he says. I knew for a fact that Merlin was only a summer younger than me. He was a man, same as me and he proved it. He jumped on Valiant's challenge "I've seen those snakes come alive."

I didn't dare to hope that my father would see reason but Merlin did well by not stepping in front of me. At least when he was behind me I could protect him, for the moment. I could see the anger in my Father's eyes. How dare this servant interrupt a respected knight? Especially one that was so new to the royal household and I knew what was coming. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!" I could do nothing to help him now. I stepped away so that the temptation to grab Merlin and run wouldn't overwhelm me.

Valiant interceded yet again. "My lord." "Wait" my father snapped. I whipped my head towards them, just in case they started talking in whispers. "I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." I almost thanked him, but I knew what he had done. "You see? This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor." It took all my willpower not to start screaming at him. The only reason I didn't was because Merlin's well being still hung in the balance.

"My lord. If your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" It all finally clicked into place. He was here to get the money, and woo Morgana. I couldn't have that, Morgana deserved better than this weasel. Besides I wasn't a coward my father had to know that by now. "No." "Then what am I to make of these allegations?" my father was normally so quick to punish those who used magic. Why was he so blinded by the fact that this knight was one of those people? I couldn't think of anything to say. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." the words tasted like ash in my mouth. "Accepted" The knight Valiant said. I thought to myself if you were so valiant, you wouldn't have had to cheat. Luckily I held my tongue until I had fled the hall.

There was only one way to deal with this. I had to take everything out on Merlin. "I believed you. I trusted you and you made me look a complete fool." it really wasn't his entire fault. If only Ewan hadn't died. If only I had accused Valiant last night. I was still adrift in a sea of what ifs. "I know it didn't go exactly to plan." "Didn't go to plan? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me." That's what Merlin didn't understand. The plan had needed to fall into place. Every step of the way had needed to be golden, but they had turned to copper and crumbled before our very eyes. "We can still expose Valiant." I couldn't believe that he was still adamant about exposing Valiant.

There was nothing we could do, and I knew that I needed him gone or I wouldn't be able to think. "I no longer require your services." "You're sacking me?" he sounded so surprised. "I need a servant I can trust." "You can trust me!" Even though I had trusted him and still did trust him. I had this feeling that I wouldn't be happy if I was around when his back up plan came into play. "And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight." I listened as he stalked out; I had almost expected more of a fight.

I knew that I had done the right thing. Something was special about Merlin, and I was pretty sure it was magic. I figured that there would have been no other reason for the shield to attack him. The more I thought about it, the more my clumsiness in the market made sense to me. But if Merlin was a sorcerer, why wasn't he helping Valiant kill me?

I was still thinking about everything that had happened when Merlin entered my chambers like a mouse. I think he really thought I was mad at him but I couldn't afford to drop the ruse when I was still questioning his loyalty. He didn't look happy so he must not have gotten his plan to work yet. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." I decided that best thing would be to just not look at him. "Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow." His back up plan was definitely giving him just as much trouble as the first had. "He'll use the shield against you." "I know." "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I thought, god Merlin, didn't we already go through this? Then a new plot blossomed in my mind. Perhaps Merlin was working with Valiant. Valiant would kill me and get the prize money and if I didn't fight Merlin would kill me. He had shown up right before the tournament and he could have bewitched Gaius easily enough. "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." Merlin's words made me rethink whether or not he was working with Valiant. But I still couldn't withdraw. My pride wouldn't let me. "Then I die." "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I could hear the sorrow in Merlin's voice. I knew then that he definitely wasn't working with Valiant. "Because I have to. It's my duty." I was almost sure that if I turned he would have tears in his eyes for me. After he left I stood in front of the fire for a long time.

I wondered what would happen to Merlin if I died. I supposed he would become Gaius's apprentice. He was definitely different. I'd only known him for a few days and he seemed overly attached to me and fiercely loyal. The fact that I was the prince didn't seem to matter. It was almost as if he were besotted. I shook myself, now was definitely not the time to be thinking such things.

The same boy who had fallen at Merlin's feet a few days before was helping me put my armor on. I let the boy work unhindered by my normal flow of insulting remarks. I just couldn't bring myself bother with it. My mind was still on Merlin and Valiant when Morgana entered my chambers. I was surprised to feel her hands on my shoulders. Her soft tone speaking volumes between us. She was afraid for me.

I felt her adjusting my armor and I almost asked her if she knew what she was doing. "I used to help my father with his armor." I was sure she'd noticed my questioning gaze. When she held my helmet out to me, I knew this would be the closest we would come to saying good bye to each other. My equally soft "Thanks." could not have quelled her fears. As I headed out she called my name. I turned automatically, "Be careful." now that was her goodbye. I nodded and said "See you at the feast." I had placed all my trust and hope into Merlin's plan. Even though I didn't know what it was I knew he'd save me again.

When I saw Valiant in the ring all of my anger from the day before came rushing back. The battle was hard. I was constantly worried about falling over. I knocked his helmet off and then pulled off my own. It helped increase my range of vision, but it made me more vulnerable. A few moments later I ended up on the ground. I barely rolled out of the way as his sword aimed for my head. It was then that I saw Merlin.

One look at his face told me that he was trying to figure out how to get close enough to Valiant to expose him. I figured the least I could do was get the bastard over there. I started moving toward the wall where Merlin was standing, but lost my sword in the process. Just after that happened, I don't know how Merlin did it but I saw the snakes.

Everyone saw the snakes and Valiant's terrified face. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you." He looked so frightened. He had good reason to. Everyone was shocked except my father who was just angry. I had to say something "And now they see you for what you really are." ("Your comment was spot on." Merlin told me years later explaining that he had used the spell to reveal something's true visage upon Valiant's shield. )

Valiant was exposed, but he was snickering. I couldn't understand it, and then his snakes slithered off his shield. Snakes coming out of his shield I could handle, but snakes running free. This was even more dangerous than before. I would have died if it hadn't been for Morgana's quick thinking.* Chopping both snakes' heads off in one blow was exhilarating. I stabbed Valiant and pulled him close "I suppose I'll be going to the feast after all."

It was the best thing I could think of at the time. The crowd was cheering for me and all I could think was thank god for Morgana and Merlin. They're the only reason I didn't die today. I limped off the tournament and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. It was the closest I would come to a thank you, since I couldn't admit I thought he was a sorcerer. He looked ecstatic; I think the adrenaline was still affecting him though.

At the feast when my father introduced me and Morgana called me her champion I thought my heart would burst. She had never been this nice to me before, I wondered if it was just because I had almost died. "Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" she already knew the answer to that. Or perhaps she didn't know my father as well as she thought. "He'll never apologize." I knew the way it sounded, that I would be pining away; waiting for my father to say that he was sorry, but I wasn't. It was just how my father was, so I changed the subject.

"I hope you're not disappointed that Valiant's not escorting you." "Turns out he wasn't really champion material." and wasn't that the truth. "That was some tournament final." "Tell me about it. It's not everyday a girl gets to save her prince." I should have known. There was the true Morgana. And now I would make my magical transformation back into prat boy. She always seemed to bring out the worst in me.

"I'm not sure I exactly needed saving. I'm sure I would have thought of something." And that didn't sound condescending at all. "So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." Sure Morgana let's go with that. "Because I wasn't." I was saved by a Sorcerer. At least I think he's a sorcerer, but I'm not telling you that.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me." Morgana hated me. I knew it, here was the proof. "Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you." If only I could be quiet and hold my tongue every once in a while. But no I had to be a horrible ass to her. She just rubbed me the wrong way. I'm sure if I had a sister she'd be just like Morgana. She left after our usual parting statement of "Fine."

I turned to Merlin, surely he would understand. "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Come on Merlin catch that,from her, like I needed help from her. I'm not begrudging help from you. Dammit, you look sad now, can't have that. Oh right you're still sacked. Let's fix that, if you are a sorcerer I need to keep you close. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and since I can't quite figure out what you are, let's have you as close as possible.

"I wanted to say I made a mistake." I'm doing well so far. Hope fully he won't refuse my apology. "It was unfair to sack you." I looked away, suddenly uncertain of how he would react. "Don't worry about it." Merlin was smiling; I had finally done something right tonight. "Buy me a drink. We'll call it even." That comment caught me off guard, weren't the drinks free?

"I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Yes, that was a good save. I hope. "Your servant? You sacked me." Hook, line and sinker. Damn I'm good at this. "And now I'm rehiring you. My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." If I had a painter on hand I would have asked Merlin to hold that pose. His face looked as priceless as I knew it would.


End file.
